The Bling Ring
by fashionablyobsessed
Summary: Three girls, with bad luck. Bad habits, bad decisions. What happens when these three girls meet up and come up with a plan? Steal from the rich and give to them. Will they be caught in the act? Warning adult like, will be changed to M probably by chapter 2.
1. Meeting

_Amber. Pretty little Amber. The rich daddies girl in high school. Right? Not anymore. Now she's 19 and on her own. Let's just say its been a pretty downward spiral. She got into about everything you could do as for drugs. She slides by in life by tricking people in order to rob them. Oh by the way she's a bi! Girls get her happy as much as boys. Moved to L.A when she got kicked out of Fashion school for sabatoging other students work._

_Joy. A writer in high school and also a pretty much hated girl. She went down much like Amber except she works part time as a prostitute. It's just when she feels like it. Joy had a falling out with Jerome, Mara and Patricia. So now she's in L.A hoping to get famous or get lucky hooking up with a famous guy._

_Nina. Ah the chosen one. The innocent American. Well not anymore. The year she didn't return to Anubis she got into an abusive relationship. Drinking her problems away. When her Gran died it didn't really help much either. So here she is homeless, pickpockting._

_Not everything in the world happy ending you know. Here's the story of the average people._

* * *

Amber:

"Get up," A voice said. I blinked and saw bright white lights. I was in a holding cell handcuffed to a bench. The officer was flashing his flashlight on my face.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Come on, court time," He said. He undid the handcuffs helping me stand. I ran a hand through my messy blonde hair.

Last night was a damn bust. I was helping out my dealer and got caught by the cops. Fucking charged me with drug dealing illegally. I ran like hell but still caught. So here I am in some jail wearing some fucking whore outfit. Not that I have anything against whores, I consider myself me but still I look like a crackhead going to court. I was taken into a courtroom and sat in a chair.

"Amber Millington, your charged with illegal selling of drugs. How do you plea?" The judge asked. He looked mean, but not mean enough to not be turned on or pity feeling. I burst into fake tears.

"I'm so sorry, my boyfriend just tricked me I should have known that he was just an asshole. I plead guilty," I said crying loudly. The judge had a look of pity in his eyes.

"Do you promise to never be seen with drugs again?" The judge said.

"Of course," I said.

"Your free to go Ms. Millington," He said. I gave a gracious smiled then turned to the cops who caught me last night.

"Bye boys," I said doing a little wave then leaving. Outside the hot L.A air hit me like wave. Another day in Hollywood.

Joy:

9 am at the mall. I'll just look like a normal valley girl, solving her shopping fix. Just be normal, at the mall for the richest people in the world. Sadly I'm not a rich little girl. I'm a broke girl, a broke girl who needs some shit. New things because my old things were thrown into the dirty street water by my landlord when I didn't pay my rent. Fucker

I stepped out of the cab and walked into the mall. Just keep up the image and no one will suspect. First a stop at Bloomingdales. I looked around the mall. Very fancy. I found a sales lady, named Kat.

"I need help shopping," I said. "Would you mind carrying what I need?" I asked kindly.

"Sure, misses," Kat said.

"What do you recommend for me? I want everything that looks good on me," I said.

"Of course. Your daddy letting you do this as a present?" She asked walking through the aisles.

"Yes, Daddy said I was being so good. He just loves to spoil me," I lied looking at the clothes.

"Very lucky. Are you from the valley?" She asked. The Valley? So my fake accent is good. People used to think I had a speech impediment but now it sounds good.

"Yes, I am," I lied smiling.

"Me too, just not rich," She said. I nodded pretending to be interested. I pulled a bright red dress off the racks.

"Yes or no?" I asked.

"Gorgeous, actually I think everything in this store would work for you," She said.

"You know what you go grab every clothing item in here. Also get shoes and accessories. I'll go look for jewelry," I said. She smiled at me then nodded. I smirked then walked to the jewelry counter. I rang the little bell and someone came over. "Everything," I commanded. The man nodded and pulled out everything.

"You want it all?" He asked.

"Just get rid of the men's," I said. He nodded then seperated the men's and women's. "Carry it to where Kat is," He nodded and carried the jewelry. Kat was at a register with all of my clothes. The man left.

"Tada," Kat said.

"Here's some jewelry," I said. She rung up the rest of the items then showed the bill. Holy shit. I turned to her smiling and she smiled back. I handed her a credit card. A partially stolen credit card. Okay not partially stolen I pick pocketed it from some man. I saw his code and everything. I signed his name then grabbed my bags leaving the store accomplished. Everything worked well, for once. Only thing I need now is some new makeup.

Nina

What did I do last night? I woke up in a bedroom smelling of pot. A bong laid in front of me. I groaned and sat up. A guy was holding my waist. I slipped out of his arms and slipped a small bag of weed into my pocket. I also saw his wallet. Eh he won't miss it. When I stepped outside of the house I saw bright lights and nice houses. I looked around.

Oh I'm in Beverly Hills. What the fuck did I do to end up here? I ran to the gate and and climbed over. I landed in the bushes, cursing silently. I placed my hands into my hoodie pockets, walking down the streets.

Luxury houses, pedicured lawns, pets that probably live better than me. The life of Hollywood's rich and famous. I ran a hand through my dark brown hair. I rubbed my eyes and could feel mascara come off. I looked in my purse just to find the tube empty. I think it's time for a makeup stop. Looking pretty is the only way I really can afford to have a roof under my head every night. Guys like pretty and pretty needs makeup.

I walked out of the fancy neighborhood then onto a bus. As I walked to the back someone slapped my ass making a slight noise.

"Sexy," The man said. I gave him a glare then kept walking. Pedophiles out here is a riduclous number. I sat in the back of the bus alone. I played with my chipping black nail polish. The driver pulled to a stop at a shopping outlet. I got off of the bus and walked into the large shopping center. Sephora, Sephora, Sephora. I walked inside and looked around.

I picked up a concealer, foundation, blue, eyeliner, mascara and they all went into my hoodie pockets. I turned the corner and reached for my lipstick. Another hand reach out and snatched it up.

"That was mine!" I gasped facing the girl. She had tan skin, brown eyes, dark brown hair.

"Sorry, honey," The lipstick thief said.

"No where's my color!" Another girl whined. This girl was blonde with brown eyes.

"I grabbed it first," The "thief" said.

"Biatch," The blonde said. I looked at her closer.

"Amber?" I asked. She blinked.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Nina," I said. She looked closer and hugged me.

"Oh my god," The other girl said. I looked at her.

"Hi Joy," I said. My old enemy smiled at me.

"You've changed," She said.

"You too," I said.

"I think we need to catch up," Amber said. We all nodded and walked out of Sephora.

"California Pizza Kitchen my treat," Joy said. I nodded and we scurried across the mall into the resturaunt. We sat at the bar, me ordering Pepsi and a Greek pizza.

"So, hows it been going?" I asked awkwardly.

"Pretty shitty to be honest," Amber said.

"Same," Joy said.

"At least you can pay for this lunch," I said. She showed me a credit card that had some mans name on it.

"Stole it," She said sipping her drink.

"Now I don't feel so bad about stealing," I said. She raised her eyebrows. I pulled out the makeup from my pockets and she laughed.

"Wow, Nins," Amber said.

"How about you Princess Millington? You living in Beverly Hills?" I asked.

"I got cut off, and I live with my dealer," She said.

"Drug dealer?" Joy asked. Amber nodded.

"I do him favors, then he let's me stay and gives me food," Ambs said.

"I guess we're all having bad times," I said. They nodded. On the tv a picture of Hollywoods "it" couple, Patricia and Eddie. He's a professional football star, her a actress. Joy scoffed.

"What did they do to deserve all that? If anything they should be the ones in this situation, always in trouble," Joy muttered.

"Since when do you hate them?" Amber asked.

"Since Patricia and I had a fight," Joy said.

"I don't hate them but I also think they could have kept contact," I said. Joy and Amber nodded.

"Truly most people don't deserve what they have," Joy said. I nodded. "I say we get what we deserve,"

"By doing what?" Amber asked.

"Thieving and deceiving," Joy said.

"Like stealing?" I asked.

"Duh,"

"I wanna rob," Amber said in a fake valley girl voice.

"She agrees with me," Joy said.

"Alright, to thieving and deceiving," I said lifting my glass.

"Thieving and deceiving,"

* * *

_**Hey. Yeah another story. Don't tell me I do to much I have a writing addiction and you will read! Hahah jk but I came up with this by my desire to see The Bling Ring with Emma Watson. It's not gonna be the same but some elements. I actually hate the real life bling ring though they were basically just bored rich kids going around stealing clothes anyways hope you enjoyed story time. **_


	2. Rich Girls

_Warning harsh language, crime, sex reference._

_ Dictionary definition of "Blunt": weed rolled up into paper, that you light up and smoke weed from. Like a weed cigarette. _

* * *

_Joy_

After California Pizza Kitchen, Amber took us to her place. Definatly a drug dealer home. You could smell the weed outside. She took us to her room. It wasn't what I was really expecting. It was basically a cot with shit thrown around. She pulled out a pack of cigarettes and light it up.

"The plan is we all rob a bank, take that money move into an apartment then we get into the real action," I said.

"We need weapons," Nina said. I looked at Amber.

"Your drug dealer have any?" I asked.

"I have some," Amber said.

"You can afford guns but not an apartment?" I asked.

"Dustin, gave them to me," She said.

"Who's Dustin?" Nina asked.

"Dealer," Amber said. She tossed a pink bag at me. I dumped it out and an array of pistols got out.

"Are you going to war?" Nina asked.

"Just pick out a gun," Amber said picking up a pink pistol.

"Won't pink make it obvious we're girls?" Nina asked.

"Our body shapes will make it obvious. Nothing wrong with being girls," Amber said. I nodded and picked up a matching gun. Nina sighed and picked up another matching one.

"Any mask?" I asked.

"Let me check," Amber said. "Dus, you have any masks?!" She screamed down the hallway.

"No!" Dustin yelled back. Amber groaned then pulled something from a bag.

"Bandana's," She said.

"Why do you have a bunch of bandanas the same color?" Nina sked.

"That's one of the reasons that I am cut off," Amber explained tossing a pink bandana.

"Anything else matching?" I asked. She nodded and pointed to Juicy Couture velour suit set. Well it's basically just a jacket and shorts.

"Pick a color," Amber said. She grabbed one pink one. I grabbed purple while Nina the other pink.

"This makes me look like the leader," I said.

"Your idea," Nina said changing her clothes.

"Alright I'll be the leader," I said tying my hair into a ponytail. "And the muscle," I said eying my gun.

"Whatever you want, Joy," Nina said. I filled the gun with bullets, making Nina squirm.

"Make you nervous?" I teased walking to her. I prodded it to her side and she let out a shallow breath. I pulled away then fired a shot making her yelp. "Aw still a goody goody,"

"Shut up," Nina hissed. I walked over.

"Come," Shot. "On," Shot. "Nina," Shot. She flinched at every single shot. I leaned close to her face, holding the gun to her neck. "What you gonna do, pumpkin?"

Nina grabbed my arm, knocking away my gun then forcing me into her lap two guns to my head.

"Ooh scary, except I know they aren't loaded, nice try," I said shoving her away. She picked up my gun and aimed it at me.

"This ones full," She said pointing it between my eyes. "Hands above your head," I raised my hands and rolled my eyes.

"Nins, let her go," Amber said. Nina let the gun down and I walked over. I looked into her grey and blue eyes.

"Listen, to your ring leader," I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Let's just go," She said pulling the pink bandana over her mouth and nose. She tied a white one with pink polka dots in her hair. I tossed a large duffel bag over my shoulder same as the girls. My bag had the supplies of course.

"Let's do this," Amber said.

Amber

"This is a stick-up. On the ground. My lovely partners will get your things. Now one of you bank tellers come here," Joy demanded as we stood inside the bank. Nina and I locked the doors with zip-ties. "No ones going anywhere,"

"Tellers come on," I commanded. The two tellers came front. Both girls. Blonde and brunette.

"You show my the safe." Joy said pointing to the blonde. "You show my friend the front, and make it snappy," She pointed to the brunette. I gestured to the brunette and shoved her behind the counters.

"Oh and I don't want any of those bills with tracking ink. I'll find you," I threatened. The brunette girl nodded frightened.

"Nia!" I called using Nina's fake name. She looked up. She was going around taking the wallets, phones and other items from the people in the bank.

"Yes, Ally?" She asked.

"We need to go help Jasmine," I said. She nodded.

"All the money," The teller said handing me my bag. It was now very heavy, with cash. I went to go see Joy or "Jasmine".

"I don't have all day," Joy said waving her gun around as she leaned on the door. The teller was hastily trying to fill the bags. "I don't really like your speed,"

"Jasmine, your scaring her. When people are scared they don't work faster," I said. She fired her gun in the air making the blonde girl jump. Tears welled in her eyes.

"They should," Joy said giving a glare. I rolled my eyes and leaned back into the wall. Nina came into the room. She tossed the bag onto the ground, full of shit.

"It'll go faster if we fill some too," Nina said. Joy shot her a glare which Nina shot right back.

"I guess your right," Joy said. We picked up the spare bags and started to fill them up with the scared lady. We were just shoving things into bags until they couldn't pack anymore. 6 bags full just from the room. 8 all together. Nina and I picked up three while Joy had two.

"Let's go," Nina said. We slipped out the back door and just started running. While we ran we started to take off our bandanas, gloves, jackets. This way no one would see us like this. After we undid our main outfit we slowed down.

"We're rich, we're rich," I sort of chanted.

Nina

The three of us walked into some big building. I think it's a luxury apartment complex. Joy walked to the front desk.

"Yes?" The frontdesk person said.

"We'd like the open penthouse suite, as in buy it," Joy said.

"That's very expensive, and you look rather young," The man said. Joy, Amber and I sat bags on the table. The person raised their eyebrows.

"My daddy wanted me to pay in cash," Joy lied. All you really have to say in this city is "My daddy," and everyone believes you. Because shit like this isn't so uncommon. The man opened the bag and took a gulp.

"Only one is nessecary," He said. Joy and Amber took bags back. The man handed each of us a key card. "There is a spa, fitness center, resturaunts and if you need anything then call the front desk,"

"Thanks," Amber said.

"Just sign the contract," He said. All three of us signed on the dotted line then headed to our room. We pressed the 45 floor button then swiped our key card. We were taken straight into the room. As soon as the doors shut we let out a scream of happiness.

"We fucking did it," Amber said.

"We did. This is only step one of the plan. Now it's revenge on the richer," Joy said.

"First victium?" I asked.

"Let's stop by Malibu to see my old friends," Joy said a bit evilly. "Patricia and Eddie,"

* * *

That night the three girls took a cab into Malibu. They were now standing outside the gates. That day they had found mask. Bright pink ski masks. Decided not to wear them but they found some. Nina threw a rock at the camera. The security guard on the inside curiously looked at his screen. He couldn't see anyone. Nina threw another rock then the man came out. Joy fired two shots into his back.

"Let's go," Joy said. The three girls slipped through the gates and ran down the long driveway to the home. From Amber's professional social network stalking the couple was out at her movie premiere and wouldn't be back until probably 4 am.

A large mansion stood atop a cliff overlooking the beach. It was jawdropping. All three felt a small ping of jealously but got over it. The criminals snuck around to the back doors. They were sliding glass but the glass was thick. Joy pulled out a bobby pin jamming it into a lock.

"I think it's a deadbolt," Joy muttered kicking the door. Amber kicked in a window.

"Let's go," Amber said. She climbed inside, unlocking the door then they went to work. They ran up the stairs, security cameras seeing their every move. The master bedroom was going to be a goldmine. Amber stepped into the closet. "Ugh only some things are fancy. I forgot we are robbing Patricia. Who is still going to dress like Patricia,"

"She wore a gown drenched in diamonds. Is it in there?" Joy called. Amber ran farther into the closet and gasped at the shimmery gown governed in diamonds.

"The Met gala," Amber said wishfully. Joy slightly laughed then accidentally knocked over a trash can.

"Shit," Joy muttered. On the bottom of the trash can was a small box. She bent down and picked it up. She opened it, jaw dropping. "Engagement ring," Nina came over and looked.

"Whoa," Nina said. It was a very large diamond with smaller diamonds around it. Joy slipped it onto her finger and smiled.

"Let's get back to work," Joy said admiring the ring. Amber was having a clothes orgasm in the back. As you got farther into the closet the better the clothes got. As they worked they had to make sure to not catch their faces. Holding up hands to the camera, hiding behind the furniture. It wouldn't have really made a difference though. They didn't look the same since high school.

"This is so cool," Amber muttered. The time was 1 am now, they'd been for an hour and were still packing things up.

So far all of the fancy clothes, shoes and all jewelry were packed. Now they were just looking for whatever they could find. Nina was in the study, Joy in the media room and Amber was just aimlessly walking around.

Nina smashed open a safe and found just a bunch of envelopes and papers. She looked through the papers. Bills, bills, bills, wait. She saw thr perfect paper any thief could ask for. It was a credit card comformation. It had Eddie's signature, and Eddie's code. Nina slipped it into her back pocket then kept looking. In an envelope she found a large amount of cash shoving that into her other pocket.

Joy was grabbing everything electronic she could. One of them, who she assumed was Eddie had a bunch of video games and systems. She could tell the music and records and stuff was Patricia's. Many vintage things, vintage equals expensive because it's old. When it's old it sells for a good price. Joy also got tablets, phones and whatever else she liked or wanted.

Amber was in the living room looking around. Just looking and looking. Suddenly she saw a bright light and ducked.

Eddie and Patricia were going back to their house. Patricia has no patience to really do anything and party with people she doesn't look so they came home early. When they got to the gate it was open which was odd. It was normally always closed also the security guard wasn't waiting.

"Code red! I see car lights!" Amber hissed up the stairs. Nina and Joy bolted down the stairs bags in hand they ran out the back door. Eddie saw them.

"Hey!" Eddie screamed. The girls ducked down, hiding their faces. "Get back here!" The girls ran faster while Eddie called the cops.

Amber, Nina and Joy just bolted down to the beach. Some people were having a party so they sort of just jumped into that. The girls plan was to sort of stay out of sight as they made a get away. Once they knew Eddie wasn't following they slowed down, switched clothes and hairstyles then walked.

"That was close. I thought they were supposed to be out all night it's only 1:26," Nina said.

"I guess one of them got sick or something," Amber guessed. Ontop of the cliff you could see red and blue flashes going towards the mansion.

"Whatever, let's get back home," Joy said.

* * *

At the apartment the girls all sat in the living roo with all the money from the bank and items from the house thrown out into piles.

"What the fuck did we do today?" Nina asked in awe.

"Gave our first dose of revenge," Joy said.

"So how much does everyone get?" Amber asked taking a puff from a blunt.

"We share it all. Take what you want," Joy said. Nina pulled something from her pocket, it was an envelope from the study.

"Credit card and cash," Nina said.

"Ooh," Amber said looking at the number. "A titanium Amex,"

"That's as high as it gets," Nina said.

"Let's have a fashion show," Amber said. The girls laughed and threw on some clothes taking a bunch of pictures. Joy waved a wad of cash to the camera. The girls then started to have a few drinks and blunts. Amber pulled out her phone camera and sat in her bedroom. Nina sat next to her, both girls tipsy as fuck.

"What did we do today?" Nina asked Amber. The blonde giggled and leaned into the camera.

"We robbed a bank," Amber said. The two held up a large amount of money for the camera.

"Which bank?" Nina asked. Amber shrugged.

"A big one in Beverly Hills. And we used these," Amber said waving her pink gun.

"What else did we do?" Nina asked.

"We robbed a home," Amber giggled. The two then showed a bunch of clothes and jewelry.

"So we're rich," Nina said taking a sip from her beer.

"Very," Amber said. The two girls then started giggling louder. Joy walked into the doorway and saw they were recording.

"You two are crazy," Joy said sitting to them.

"Tell the camera what we did," Amber said.

"Robbed a bank," Joy said.

"Pow," Amber said holding up her gun. Amber started laughing and tilted into her back. Joy rolled her eyes and smacked the gun from her hand. The girls burst out laughing.

"That's enough videoing," Joy said turning it off. The girls all laid on Amber's bed staring at the ceiling. This is the start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

_**Boom! Well that was fun to write. By chapter 3 I think I'll change it to M because I have a fantabulous M scene in my head and I'm getting dirtier as this story goes on. Anyway I'm glad you even clicks don this story. I thought it was gonna flop but it didn't so yay. It's always special to have favorites when you've only done one chapter. It's like bam! Always special so thanks and thanks for reviews and just plain views. **_

_**Drmiracle: Me too it's already out in California! And I'm like wtf! And well they are now.**_

_**DesiredHOA01: Yes, she's a very smart girl.**_

_**Tvxobssessed: Thank you and I will continue!**_

_**xxnakiyahloveablexx: Thank you lovey.**_

_**Sparklelikeasparklything: I love excitement! Thank you! :). I love you love it so fast and I spent like a day and night on it so I hope its good. Yaya I'm awesome!**_

_**SugarCubes101: Heheheh evilness. I like edgy keeps people on their toes and it's different than the norm. I love to be intresting. Btw I like your one shot.**_


	3. Becoming the Bling Ring

Amber and Nina stayed in front of Amber's camera flaunting their new wealth.

"Okay let's post a picture on instagram," Amber said. She grabbed her phone and both posed. They wore large diamond earrings.

"More video," Nina said. Amber turned it back on. The two sat on the bed with money in front of them.

"So bad," Amber said in her valley girl voice.

"Soooooooo bad," Nina said in a matching valley girl voice. Amber plopped back on the bed. "Whats wrong?"

"I dunno," Amber said. Nina laid back too facing her friend. She kicked over the phone so it couldn't see them. "I like your hair like that,"

"Brown?" Amber tugged on a piece of Nina's hair.

"Yea, brown,"

"Thanks," Nina sleepily blinked her eyes. Amber pecked Nina's lips. "What was that for?" Nina asked.

"You're pretty," Amber said.

"You're lesbian?" Nina asked.

"Bi," Amber said. Nina's eyes widened.

* * *

Nina

Whoa, she's bi? I didn't expect that. I mean she used to have her celebrity obsessed girl crushes. I didn't think anything of it but I guess it makes sense.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna try and have sex with you every waking hour. I think you're cute so I kissed you," Amber said.

"Oh," I said.

"If this really freaks you out then I can go kiss Joy," She said.

"I don't mind," I said.

"Good. So we're good?"

"We're good,"

"Great, I think we're on the news,"

"What?"

"Um a bank was robbed and the it couple was robbed. I think there is some news,"

* * *

Patricia and Eddie's house was being examined for evidence. Eddie was pissed and Patricia was plain tired. Police and news crews were basically invading the house. Eddie dug into a trash can. He searched for the ring box, not finding it so he kicked the trash can.

"Eddie, it's fine," Patricia said from the bed.

"Why are you so calm?" Eddie asked.

"I'm tired. Just wait until tomorrow if you want me all worked up then let me sleep," Patricia said crawling further into her bed. Eddie sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He is very devastated. His home was robbed and his dumb security cameras couldn't even catch their faces.

"We have to make a statement about what happened," He said.

"To who?" She asked.

"Reporters, just to shut them up. They don't know what's happening yet. They're just freaking out," He said. Patricia sighed and got up. She swung open the balconey doors meeting the paparazzi.

"Our home was broken into, things were stolen and we don't know who because they were hidden. All we know is they were girls, now goodnight!" Patricia yelled slamming the doors back. That just made the reporters go crazier.

* * *

Meanwhile the three reunited friends were getting changed. They were going to go celebrate their victory, in their new clothes I might add.

Nina wore a bright red dress, short and breast peeking out. Her heels were red, her clutch was red. So much red. The only thing that wasn't red was her makeup. She wore large dangy diamond earrings and a diamond cocktail ring. She was watching the news and saw Patricia's whole "speech".

"We're not even close to being done," Nina muttered as she straightened her hair. "We'll be back," Next to Nina a silver pair of keys was on the counter. The keys to the mansion that she found in the study.

Nina found many things that could be helpful. She found house keys, car keys, some celebrity phone numbers and addresses, and much more. This crime spree was just kicking off.

Joy was modeling her outfit in front of the mirror. While Nina was drenched in red she was drenched in white. The engagement ring shimmered on her finger. She picked up her phone and called a number she hadn't in a while.

"Hello?" The person asked.

"Eddie, I heard what happened. So tragic," Joy practically cooed. On the other side of the line Eddie raised his eyebrows.

"Who is it?" Patricia asked.

"Joy," Eddie whispered covering the phone. Patricia groaned loudly. Eddie held up hos hand to shush her, but she just threw a pillow at him.

"Hello," Joy said. She was admiring her new ring.

"Um yeah I'm here," Eddie said.

"Who do you think robbed your house?"

"I don't know. Probably some fan girls," Joy almost scoffed, he thought fangirls could pull this off? This was pure genius.

"Maybe, listen I gotta go. Tell Trixie I said hi," With that Joy hung up and looked through some notecards she made. Nina had found information on a iPad, so Joy copied it down on paper then ditched the iPad. That shits traceable and she wasn't going to jail anytime soon.

Joy had a game plan. A house a night. Tomorrows victim Britney Spears. On the list though was Rihanna, Selena Gomez, Lana Del Rey, Johnny Depp, Ariana Grande, Lauren Conrad, Nicki Minaj. They were just getting started. By the time they were done Hollywood would be scared to death.

Amber squeaked as she plucked a stray hair from her eyebrow. She thought about her small kiss with Nina. It really didn't mean anything, she was just caught in the moment. It's not like Nina was ugly, she is pretty girl. Pretty people need attention and she wanted to give it to Nina. So she might have had a little crush on her old best friend. Doesn't mean they'll get married or anything.

* * *

Joy

"We need a name," Amber said as we kept getting ready. She pulled on her white dress. Patricia wore it to one of Eddie's parties. I think it was his teams kickoff party or whatever.

"What do you mean name?" I asked.

"Crime group. We can spray paint it on the walls of places we rob, or wherever we feel," Amber said.

"The bling ring," Nina piped up.

"I like it," Amber said.

"Nice," I said.

"And our colors can be pink and gold," Amber said.

"The bling ring," Nina said sticking her hand out. Amber put her hand on top then I put mine on top.

"The bling ring," Amber and I said. We all shared small smiles.

"Now let's go party,"

* * *

_**Hey peoples. So new chapter updates time. Whoooo. I like this story. It's very fun. Um do you think the girls should be in relationships? And how do you feel about a bit of femslash.**_

_**Tvdxobssessed: I'm glad you love this.**_

_**SugarCubes101: Thank you and yeah it was a bit obvious. Thank you so much.**_

_**DesiredHOA01: Yea peddie got robbed :(**_

_**xx-AlrightHatersFloorsYours-xx: Me too! Ik it's sad :( but at least you see a little. And thanks for the confidence :)**_


	4. Gaga and RiRi

Nina

I woke up in bed, Amber's hair in my face. I rolled over and saw my room trashed. What the fuck happened yesturday? My head is killing me. I took a pill and laid back down. Amber turned over and kissed me.

"Morning princess," She said. What the fucking hell?

"Amber!" I exclaimed as she got up.

"What boo?" She asked.

"I'm not your boo," I said.

"Do you not remember last night?" She asked.

"No," I said shaking my head.

"We're all dating each other,"

"Who is this we?"

"Me, you. We're each others girlfriends. You must be really hungover. I've got a remedy,"

"Will you please explain what happened?" I cried as she rambled on about her remedy.

"The club?" She asked. I gave her a blank look. "The strippers?" Even blanker look. "Oh Jesus, you don't remember,"

"Not really," I said.

"Last night we went to the club, you got drunk. We had sex. And the strippers aren't important but you seemed to like them,"

"We can't date,"

"Fine, we you come around, you come around. That doesn't take away last nights passion though," She left the room. Oh my god. Is she telling the truth? I had sex with my best friend. Ugh that sounds so wrong. I went to the kitchen where I saw Joy perky as fuck.

"Hi," Joy said. She was making smoothies. "We need an early start, Britney Spears, Rihanna, and Lady Gaga are at some concert today and we're hitting the houses!"

"What time?" I asked.

"Show starts at 2, so they should leave by 1:20 to get early but it's a fact that Tehy usually leave later than they should so we'll get to one house by 1:46," She chirped.

"Why not 1:45?" I asked.

"Just mess up space," She said. I nodded. Amber came into the room. She grabbed my ass, Joy not noticing. I let out a yelp.

"I'm ready to go," Amber said.

"Wait what time is it?" I asked.

"1:38, get ready cupcake," Amber said. I winced and walked away. This will be a long day.

* * *

Once Nina was ready the girls set off. First stop, Lady Gaga. Joy got out of the car and walked ahead to see if anyone was home. Amber and Nina stayed in the car.

"You need to stop with the ass grabbing and nicknames," Nina said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Amber said. Nina scowled then Joy made a signal from outside the car. The girls got out and started to walk towards the large house. Before they were in cameras view they put on their mask and then ran to the house.

Joy kicked the window and cursed when nothing happened.

"It's not breaking," Joy said.

"What do we do?" Amber asked. The all looked around then Nina pointed to an open window on the top floor.

"No ones around to see," Nina said.

"Let's climb," Amber said. Nina lifted Joy on her shoulders and Joy lifted Amber. Nina stood on a bench in the yard. They still weren't at the window yet.

"Just jump," Joy said.

"I'll die!" Amber said.

"No you won't just jump," Joy said. Amber closed her eyes then jumped to the window. She grabbed into the ledge and swung herself in.

The room must have been Lady Gaga's study. She had her records on the wall, a desk, computer. It was very colorful so it could have been described as very Amber. She sat behind the desk to see the computer up. It was a security system. She clicked on something that said open door. Down where Joy and Nina were the door burst open. The two looked at each other but walked in.

"Amber!" Nina whisper hissed. Joy shut the door.

"Upstairs!" Amber said in a sing song voice. She came down the stairs in high heels. Lady Gaga 12 in high heels.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Nina asked.

"Security got shut down now come on," Amber said. Nina and Joy peeled off their masks then followed Amber upstairs.

The girls main goal in this whole thing is find what's most expensive or unique m'd keep it for themselves.

"I wanna Grammy," Joy said.

"Then take it," Nina said.

"I will," Joy said slipped all of Gaga's coveted awards into a bag. Amber came in wearing a brand new outfit.

"Seriously Ambs?" Nina asked. Amber did a twirl in the tutu she put on. Joy laughed at the blonde and went into the singers room.

"This is so weird," Joy said.

"It looks like a normal room," Nina said.

"That's what's weird," Joy hissed. Everyone walked into the closet. Large shoes and acessories all over the wall. By the time they finished the closet was down to a leather jacket. Everything was gone. So many people would be willing to have her riduclous style. Amber yelped.

"Ambs what's wrong?" Nina asked worriedly.

"Is someone here?" Joy asked. Amber let out another squeak, her friends finding her staring at a mannequin.

"What is that?" Amber squeaked. The girls all stated. The mannequin was pitch black, no face and had hot pink pubic hair.

"Gross," Nina said.

"Let's take it," Joy said. Nina shot her a glare. "Don't judge me," Nina shook her head and spray painted a golden BR into the wall with pink around it.

* * *

Next house was Rihanna's but they had to make a quick stop first. From what they knew Rihanna had great furniture so they needed more space. Time to hijack a truck. The girls hid in the bushes waiting for a truck to make its stop. It's like a 16-wheeler truck that they tracked. They were poised at the stoplight.

"Here it comes," Amber muttered. The car stopped at the red lightl girls jumping out. Joy slung the door open, pointing her pistol.

"Out," Joy commanded. The driver raised his hands and stepped out. Amber and Nina jumped into the truck. Nina went to the back while Joy drove.

"Throw out everything except our things," Amber said.

"I know," Nina said. "I'm a big girl robber," She started releasing the crates into the road as Joy sped. Good thing no one was on the road. It's some neighborhood, so basically everyone was at work or school.

"To see Ri-ri!"

* * *

"Whoa," Joy said as they entered Rihanna's bedroom. It smelt like weed and a lot of it.

"Oooh," Amber said finding a large sapphire necklace.

"Amber get jewelry, Nina clothes, and I'll get furniture and whatever else," Joy said.

Joy

I love doing this. Rihanna's house is amazing. Its got large glass windows and is pretty. Ugh this mask is itchy though. I loaded couches, seats, tv's, painting, her awards all into the large truck. Even if we get too much shit we can always sell it on Ebay. As I lifted up a painting of Rihanna I saw a safe in the wall, how cliche.

I placed a cup to the safe and listening. I opened it, showing a lot of money. Nice. I shoveled it into a bag.

"J- ?" Amber yelled.

"Code names!" Nina yelled.

"Ooh yeah, Bb!" Amber yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"We take underwear too?" She asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Kay," She said. I sighed at my partner. She may be clueless like all the time but she can get stuff done.

* * *

_**Hey you guys, more writing time yay. This**__** is fun.**_

_**Tvdxobssessed: Hoefulky I can make the robberies intresting each time and good I like some femslash.**_

_**Skylar of Gryffindor: That's good so I can have a little room to be creative.**_

_**SugarCubes101: Yup it's all metallic. It would be intresting to explain a kiss. Rihanna is awesome, I love her. **_


	5. Relationships these days

After Rihanna and Lady Gaga's house the girls made their way home new things in hand. Joy decided to go for a drink, Nina to the gym and Amber decided to mess with the new goods.

Nina walked into the apartment where Amber was on her laptop. Nina wore a sports bra, yoga pants and trainers.

"Hey Nins," Amber said looking up from her laptop.

"Hey. Whatcha doing?" Nina asked.

"Ebaying," Amber answered. "I already sold Rihanna's couch,"

"Alright then," Nina said heading to the kitchen.

"Can you cook dinner? I'm hungry," Amber said. "I'll pay for the food,"

"Can't we just go to In-N-Out burger?" Nina asked.

"What's that? Amber asked. Nina gave her a _"__seriously?" _look.

"The best burgers ever. I'm taking you," Nina exclaimed going into the fridge.

"Like a date?" Amber asked suggestively. Nina came from the fridge and gave her a look.

"Something like that," Nina muttered.

"Okay, get dressed," Amber said. Nina looked at her outfit. "You have to be kidding. I'm taking you on a date look good, Nina,"

"Fine, Ambs," Nina gave in.

"Go be pretty," Amber called after her.

* * *

Joy walked into some resturaunt and sat at the bar. She took a sip of her beer.

"Joy?" A voice asked. She turned around.

"Jerome," Joy said. The ex's stared at each other. Jerome put his hands in his jeans pocket.

"How have you been doing?" Jerome asked sitting down.

"Recently, pretty good," Joy said, snickering on the inside.

"That's great," He said ordering a drink.

"What about you?" She asked.

"Good. I'm a detective," Joy spit up her drink a little. "You okay?"

"Fine, totally fine. Shouldn't you be investigating those robberies today?"

"How do you know about them?" Joy paused for a second.

"TMZ," She easily lied. Jerome took out his phone and saw the story. Joy took a breath of relief.

"Well yeah and then the whole Eddie and Patricia robbery. I decided I needed a break," He said.

"Oh well. I'm in no rush to leave. I'll keep you company. If you like," She offered.

"I would like that," Jerome said smiling. Joy shot a smile back.

* * *

Amber and Nina made it to In-N-Out burger. They went in the drive-thru. Amber looked at the menu.

"A lot of meat," Amber said.

"Yep. You have to try the 4X4," Nina said.

"4 burger patties?" Amber asked.

"It's good," Nina said.

"Fine," Amber agreed. She ordered the food and then the two sat in the parking lot.

"You like?" Nina asked.

"Suprisingly, yes," Amber said. Nina gave her a smile. It was quiet for a while.

"Ambs, I'm sorry if this isn't what you wanted I just don't know how to react about possibly dating my best friend,"

"You dated Fabian,"

"But that was different. This is new. Just bear with me,"

"So you're saying you're up to the idea?"

"Yea, I think I am," Amber smiled widely.

"Thanks," Amber said.

"No problem," Nina said.

"So I guess I want to formally ask. Nina Martin will you be my girlfriend?" Amber asked.

"Yea, I will. I mean you've already seen me naked. What else do I have left to reveal," Nina said.

"That's the spirit," Amber exclaimed. Nina giggled and shook her head. "Seriously though, I think that this could go somewhere," Amber slipped her fingers into Nina's. Nina met Amber's brown eyes.

"Yea it could," Nina said. The two held a glance for a second before Nina leaned in.

The girls lips touched. Amber slipped her tongue into Nina's mouth and roamed Nina's mouth. Nina's other hand landed on Amber's thigh. Her hand roamed up Amber's petite body. Her hands entered Amber's shirt and grabbed her breast. Amber smiled as she kissed Nina harder. Her hands went south straight into Nina's panties. She slid in a finger making Nina yelped. Amber giggled and pulled away.

"Not funny," Nina pouted.

"Don't worry about it babe. By the time I'm done with you, you won't even flinch," Amber grinned before leaning back in. She forced Nina's against the car door as she kissed her new girlfriend with passion. Sparks were definatly flying.

* * *

Jerome and Joy went to his townhouse. Joy looked around the house at all the boy mess. Not normal mess on no this was boy mess, messier than most messes.

"Wow I love how you keep the place. Where's the butler?" Joy teased.

"Hey, give me a break. These robberies are forcing me to work harder," Jerome said. The two sat on the couch. Joy felt something on her ass so she picked it up. A picture of the BR they leave at all their places. "That's there signature. I have no clue what it stands fo-,"

"Bling Ring," Joy answered. Jerome snatched it out of her hands. "They steal the jewels, clothes, money. Also known as the bling,"

"Of course," Jerome said. "You're a genius,"

"Something like that," Joy said.

"Help me," Jerome said.

"Excuse me?" Joy asked.

"If you could figure this out then maybe you could crack the case wide open," Jerome said. Joy made an uneasy face. Dating who was after her could cause a bit of a problem.

"Sure," Joy blurted. Jerome hugged her.

"Thanks Joybells,"

"No problem, Jerome," Joy hugged him back. "No problem,"

* * *

_**Hey, hey hey update day! Woohoo femslashy! Then Joy and Jerome, will be fun considering their careers. **_

_**Guest: Yay you're wowed. Thank you so much and I'll try and have more people.**_

_**xXAquaMangoXx: Thank you and yes it's been stolen muahahahah. Yes Tehy will.**_

_**Sugarcubes101: Yea they probably should. Yes Rihanna is intresting, very different.**_

_**SparkleLikeASparklyThing: Thank you times 2. I love when people think I'm a good writer, well everyone does but it's special considering I don't think I'm that great.**_


	6. Trespassing

_Nina_

Amber and I decided to go to the beach after our date. Well I guess this is our continued date. Amber pulled out a small pack.

"I got it from Gaga's," Amber said. She opened the pack revealing pink cigarettes.

"Must be a paradise," I said.

"I love these. So chic!" She squealed. I giggled and pulled out a lighter. She light two for both of us then we smoked. She slid her feet into the damp sand and laid down. I laid down too rolling to face her. She faced me and planted a kiss on my lips.

"This was fun. At least I have someone to have this life with," I said. "No secrets,"

"Yea," She said happily. The waves were crashing, with a full moon above us. It was silence for a little while as we laid there.

I saw a light flashing and turned. A man was coming closer. He looked like a cop. I quickly looked at Amber.

"Shit, this is private territory!" Amber said. We quickly stood up. My hands locked into Amber's and we ran. Soon more cops came.

"Amber," I said scared.

"Just run and they won't catch us!" She said.

"Stop!" A cop yelled. I squealed as Amber tugged me along. We got to a fence and quickly grabbed on. We crawled up, and I felt a hand grab my leg. I was yanked down by cops. Handcuffs were slapped onto my wrist.

"Amber!" I shrieked. Amber jumped off the fence and came to help me before other cops grabbed her. She struggled widely before they tased her. I shrieked again then cried we were brought out of the trespassing area and dragged into the beach watch building or whatever. We were put into a holding cell.

"Fucking bastards!" Amber yelled through the bars. She ran a hand through her hair.

"What do we do?" I asked. She pulled a wad of cash from her hoodie pocket.

"We're rich duh, just buy our way out of it," She said. I ,enimies I sort of forget we robbed a bank and are rich. It's new.

"Excuse me?" I called. An officer came. "Jerome?"

"Martin? Millington?" Jerome asked.

"Why are you here? Caught pickpocketing?" Amber snorted.

"Actually I'm an officer," Jerome said.

"Oh, well what's our bail?" Amber asked.

"2,000 each you can ca-," Jerome started.

"Here," Amber said handing over a large wad of cash. Jerome counted.

"6,000?" He asked.

"I think that means you owe us 2,000," Amber said. He unlocked us and handed us 2,000 back.

"I guess bye," I said. Jerome nodded and walked away. Amber kissed my cheek.

"Come on baby," She said dragging me along. Her soft hands grabbed mine and we walked out of the jail.

_Joy_

I sat in my living room with a glass of wine, flat screen and nailpolish. I painted my nails bright red and watched Hit the floor. Oh my god I love this show. Kyle had just taken this old guy off the stage and Jelena is making trouble. She was like me when I was evil towards Nina. The door opened and Nina and Amber came in.

"We just got back from jail," Amber announced.

"Kay. You have fun?" I asked taking a sip of my wine.

"Soo much fun! Right, Nins?" Amber said. Nina shook her head rolling her eyes. She smiled a little.

"Mmhm I think next week we should hit up Paris Hilton's house," I said. "She has some sort of a charity tea party to go to,"

"Ooh yay, I bet it's pink!" Amber said.

"More like jewels," Nina said.

"Ooh true. Always go for the sparkly," Amber said.

"Sparkly and designer," I said. They nodded in agreement.

"What are you watching?" Nina asked.

"Um Hit the floor the best show in the whole world," I said in a duh voice.

"Oh my gosh yes! Jelena is so evil I love it!" Amber said sitting next to me. I propped my toes up onto the coffee table to dry.

"And Terrance is acting all sneaky," I said.

"You two are crazy, being all obsessive," Nina said.

"Like you haven't obsessed over tv," Amber scoffed.

"No I haven't," Nina said.

"Well then you aren't human," I said. Nina rolled her eyes and popped open a beer. She slipped onto the terrace.

"I'll be right back," Amber said getting up.

_Amber_

I followed Nina to the terrace. She was sitting on a chair, drinking beer and smoking.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I just feel sort of bad about doing what we do. Stealing," She said pulling out a 100 dollar bill. She stubbed her cigarette into it making it burn. "Like money rules your life when it shouldn't,"

"Don't go all hippie on me," I said sitting next to her. She light up another cigarette. "I know you like this. The rush you get, how you feel when you brush with danger. It's like in high school just illegal," I leaned close to her neck, making sure my cool breth hit her neck. She shivered. "You run off danger,"

"I don't know if I should be turned on or afraid," She said. I grinned and pressed a cool kids to her neck.

"That's good, it's what I want. Now come on," I said. I quietly opened the door, Nina and I quickly running to my bedroom. She ran to my bed and giggled as I jumped on. I placed a kiss on her lips and smiled.

"Thanks for making me feel this way, princess. I love you," She said smiling.

"I love you too, chosen one,"

* * *

**_I apolagize about the delay but tada I'm here and there was Niam? Amna? What the heck is their name? Lol anyone know? Thank you for the love *insert heart* love you guys. Also I've been doing more M things and I take request. So if you want to see a couple then you can ask me. Oh and Hit the floor is a real show oh my gosh I love it so much! It's got like a bunch of HOA aspects that I just die! _**

**_Guest: wish granted!_**

**_DirectionerSibuna1085: Okay I will._**

**_Guest: Thank you I will keep it up._**

**_Katie Marie: Thank you and yay reading addict!_**

**_Sugarcubes101: It was in the trash because he was hiding it and yeah maybe they would see the stuff sold online but then again it's not all custom made some stuff anyone could have. And yeah Jerome's a bit clueless. And thank you :D_**


End file.
